Golden Sun: Journey
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The first step of any journey is always the hardest. However, I can take solace in the fact that the ones following it become easier. At least, I hope that's the case...


_Yep, another pointless oneshot, made even more so by the fact that it's adapted from an English essay I had to do relatively recently. Yakking on about journeys and all that…Still, it was surprisingly easy to tailor it to be a semi-narrative of Golden Sun. This is the end result._

_So enjoy. Or not._

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun nor its characters.

**XXXX**

Journey

There's a saying that the most difficult part of any journey is the first step, or at least that's what Kraden said when he went off on one of his many tangents during lessons. Like everything he yammered on about, I had to take the scholar's word for it, for not only had I never heard such a saying but I'd never experienced any situation where these words were put to the test.

Until now that is…

In retrospect, this wasn't that surprising. The concept of a journey has always been an anathema to those of Vale, simply an idle fancy for the old and a childish dream for the young, only to be snuffed out by logic and reality as the march of time continued. The secrets of alchemy had to be preserved after all, and when blessed with such fertile soil and a beautiful natural landscape, I doubt that anyone seriously wanted to leave, myself included.

Ignorance is truly weakness…

Still, given my current situation, I can't help but wonder if that was all there was to it. Did fear have anything to do with our reluctance to experience what the rest of the world had to offer? Given my current situation and the unpleasant emotions that I'm feeling, such a notion certainly has credence. I've come to understand, in this moment of truth, that while the circumstances of a journey and its nature will vary for each individual who undertakes such a thing, it's always the case that the start of any journey features a first step, one which will lead to others through a situation, or series of situations with parameters and circumstances that are not always clearly defined.

It's definitely the case for Garet and myself, about to take our first step outside Vale, into the wider world. All part of a journey to rescue our friends, retrieve the Elemental Stars and somehow stop a group of two immoral warriors, one sociopath and a former friend. Felix…why would he throw himself in with such a crowd? It's a question that will continue to haunt me until I can find the answer, if there even is one.

Of course, even if it's the case of the latter, I'll probably still keep searching…

I guess that the quest for such an answer will be as much a driving force for me in this quest as the need to dispense justice and save Jenna and Kraden. After all, a vacuum of information and being is rarely appreciated by the human psyche and Felix's actions and Jenna's absence have left two such vacuums in me respectively.

It's hard to say which is more painful…

I guess such facts further prove that in such circumstances, choice is not a requisite. After all, were Garet and I ever presented with such a thing? It wasn't our choice that such events occurred. The elders never really gave us a choice when taking on this task, knowing that it was a choice of either saving the world or letting it shatter along with our moral centres should we have refused. It's not my choice to leave my mother, who, when I saw her this morning, seemed to be on death's door…Living in what some called utopia, I never realised until now how unpleasant reality could be. Or maybe I simply forgot about it. Funny how the aftermath of the aftermath of the storm three years ago has resulted in such a bitter feeling of déjà vu.

Of emotions that is…

But maybe being deprived of such a luxury is for the best. After all, you may like something, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's good for you. Choice is one of these things I guess, at least in this scenario. Given that logic tells me that the end will come from the blades of our foes, I don't want my inevitable demise to be made even the more bitter from the fact that I chose the path that led to this end. Choice is often described as a virtue of freedom, but I've come to realise that it's overrated-being denied the luxury of choice makes life so much simpler…

Meh. It's all academic really. The townspeople have said their farewells and are waiting for Garet and myself to get walking. Considering that Garet has got the idea stuck in his head that I'm a natural leader (why he thinks this is beyond me), I know that he won't start moving until I do.

Taking the first step will be difficult, I know. The start of this journey will probably be as painful as its end, albeit spiritual pain rather than that of the physical kind. Kraden was truly correct; the first step of any journey is always the hardest. Still, what else can I do?

Gods be blessed that choice is a luxury denied to me…

…

…

…

…

It's done.

The first step has been taken.

I can hear the cheers behind me, along with Garet's heavy footsteps. They stand in stark contrast to my own, which are becoming lighter. Each step is easier than the one before it. Choice was indeed denied, but I've only just realised that it wasn't denied in the way I thought;

It was never a matter of choice in the sense of unpleasant circumstances. It never is. Every choice boils down to a moral centre. With Jenna and Kraden kidnapped along with the Elemental Stars, choice was denied, but not due to circumstances. Morality is always a determining factor.

And Saturos and Menardi will realise that, once this journey reaches its end.

The hardest step of all…


End file.
